


Missing You

by Meloncholor



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, genji misses his cowoy, i watched the cinematic can you tell?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-17 03:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16508588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meloncholor/pseuds/Meloncholor
Summary: Genji finds out Jesse is coming home.





	1. The News

Genji, up until now, had always been known as a troublemaker. Both in name and reputation, and it was no surprise that the reputation returned upon his arrival to Gibraltar. The others eyed him with a distant curiosity, they had missed him surely but he and his brother Hanzo, were as others, rabid animals to be fiercely avoided. In reality, it was partly true, they were yakuza after all. He knew some of them would never forgive Hanzo. It did not bother him, a solitary creature at his core, but Genji wanted to feel that friendship again. He lost something when he left the first time, and it seemed it didn’t want to come back now. Zenyatta wrote him letters, prefacing his own arrival to the base, but it did little to aid his sorrow. That is until he heard about a particular cowboys arrival.

   It was a cool morning, he sat alone atop the communications tower meditating to the rolling sound of the sea. After about an hour heard light footsteps coming from his right.

   “Good morning Lena.” He chimed in his static-y voice. It must have been exceptionally early for her, she was still in pajamas.

   “Winston wanted to speak to you.” She yawned. “Said it was really important.” She yawned again. “He’s in the control center.” Another yawn.

   “I will be down then.”

   “Sounds good to me luv.” And she zipped out of existence.

   He took a few more rejuvenating breaths and vaulted down the tower.

 

-0-

 

   “Ah! Good morning Genji!” Winston hung from his tire dangling from the ceiling, dipping a piece of celery in his morning jar of peanut butter.

   “Good morning Winston, Lena said you have need of me?” He bowed to greet him, lowering his mask to sit around his neck.

   “Not a need, but more of an announcement.” The large ape bounced off of the tire onto the stone floor and gestured for Genji to follow him to the computers. The ninja complied and was lead to a multitude of screens, each showing different geolocations and statistics. He tapped a few times on the nearby keyboard while Genji waited, twiddling his thumbs. After a few seconds, a larger screen popped up in the center of the others, a picture of Jesse McCree smiling out at him.

   “McCree is coming back to Gibraltar today, and I want you to be the one to greet him.”

   Genji’s heart leaped in his chest. McCree had aged beautifully. He had much more hair in his face and on his beard, there were more spots of freckles patterned his tanned cheeks, and more of a roundness overall, but it was still the same face he had said goodbye to all those years ago.

   Winston smiled with the picture, visibly pleased at his friend’s speechlessness. 

   “I would be glad to Winston, when is his arrival?’

   “Shortly after noon, come here, I’ll catch you up on some of the details.”

 

-0-

  
   Genji was a nervous wreck, he sat on the roof of the control center, trying to resume his meditation. He checked his internal clock again.  _ 12:05. _ He paid close attention to the waves, trying to pinpoint a sound, any sound that would be something like the engine of McCree’s aircraft. He checked the clock again. _ 12:07.  _ Still nothing.


	2. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> McCree arrives at Gibraltar.

Genji fidgeted, drumming his fingers as he looked out into the grey sky. He checked the time again  _ 12:10 _ He groaned. He wishes it would rain soon, the sky was unsettled and the pressure made his body ache. The clouds had been threatening to spit for days, and it was starting to get to him.

   Genji snapped, he could hear the deep thrum of an engine moving over the water. It was lower and stronger than the wind, and he felt the shift in the air. He jumped up, scanning the horizon for the vehicle. Off to his right, skidding atop the waves, a small red dot approached. He vaulted again off the building, landing on his toes and dashing in the direction of the airstrip. It traveled at a remarkable speed, a high-grade transport vehicle Genji noted.

   He made his way to the landing area as fast as humanly possible, arriving just as the ship clipped over the port and onto the aircraft landing pad. He stood at the edge, watching as the ship pulled in.

   It was much like Overwatch’s massive military transports made for ten to twenty heavily armed soldiers, but this ship could only carry about five. It was poorly painted a bright brick red and deeply scarred along the side that Genji could see. It landed with a slow dissipation of the engine and a low metallic thud. Genji held his hand in front of him, resisting the urge to jump right on top of the vehicle and peer through the front windows. He faced the loading door, he could feel his synthetic nerves ignite as pressurized air erupted from the seams of the door and it lowered to greet him.

   McCree stood atop the loading ramp; disheveled, hat in one hand and a large duffle bag in the other carelessly slung over his shoulder. Genji held his breath as the gunslinger stepped into the natural light with a definitive clink in his boots. 

   The golden brown of his eyes, reflected by what little sun there was, settled on Genji; Knocking the cyborg’s breath away with a near concussive force. McCree split his face with a smile when their gazes finally connected.

   “Well how-dy.” He stepped down the steel platform. “Didn’t think you’d be here already.”

   Genji bowed. “Hello, Jesse.” It rolled off his tongue with a familiar warmth, an offering to the cowboy for the sake of old times.

   McCree’s hair had grown in a way he couldn’t have determined from the picture before. It framed his face in a mahogany layer of waves and he tossed it back as he put the hat on his head. His clothes were covered in a fine layer of dust and dirt. Save for the red, torn, cloth around his neck framing his shoulders, Genji assumed the dirt on that was just a part of the pattern by now. His eyes landed on the cybernetic arm holding up the duffle bag.

   “You’ve gotten into trouble, I am happy to see you here safe.” He let himself smile underneath the mask.

   “Oh, we’re not having any of that now.” McCree laughed. He dropped his bag and lunged at Genji, catching the cyborg in a tight embrace, unhindered by his robotic parts. He was effectively encircled in the warmth that radiated from the outlaw and Genji could barely contain his heart in his own chest, powerful arms pulled him close as if his friend would fall apart if McCree wasn’t careful. Genji hadn’t been touched by another human in years and the simple act enveloped him in a feeling he couldn’t even describe.

   “I missed ya so much,” McCree whispered into his mask.

   “I missed you as well Jesse,” Genji replied, wrapping his arms around McCree’s waist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! More fluff! Read/Review. Leave a comment if you like it, or if you just want to call me a fake gamer girl.

**Author's Note:**

> Big McGenji fan, first time writing for this fandom. I would love some feedback!


End file.
